eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LillyDaNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LillyDaNinja/Sandbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MelMione (talk) 07:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome! If that little thingy above didn't tell you enough, thank you for finding this wiki! I'm glad to have you! So... State you opinion here (http://eastern-european-school-of-magic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MelMione/Equal_Tolerance), please. - Aces Lilly linked me the blog this morning, and somehow talked me to into making one. I'm ecstatic, but I don't really understand. Can someone come on chat so we can talk about it? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 20:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Kibeth showed me the Alice story, so now I mostly get it. Before, I just made up a character and backstory and started writing. I'll fix it up now. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 21:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) The Hunger Games Thing You've all got your Hunger Games models: Jacqueline Emerson, Isabelle Fuhrman, Alexander Ludwig, Willow Shields. At that's great, really. But there isn't really much anyone left for me to use. So does it matter if my char's is HG or not? I've got a little poll on my userpage so you can say your opinion anonymously if you want. Owling is also good. Thank you. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Song Lilly! Get back on chat and show us the song! When you find a song, show it to us!! Don't leave chat and leave us waiting in suspense! -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 15:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ileana and Me I was grounded for like a day and a half (it felt like longer) and then I had a million errands I had to do. I'm sorry about missing it, can I get caught up or is it too late? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 14:06, March 24, 2014 (UTC) The Littlest Lupescu I didn't link Sorin because you said you wanted him, ever so technically he is already yours. Ya know? Dibs and all. Belle Linda 08:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Or you could wait until his birthday. :P If you want to be able to RP them, I think you gotta. I'm about to start on bubbles. Belle Linda 02:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) the Joker I kind of added a Joker card thing to Kat's page, and template, I hope that's OK? If not I can get rid of them :) Lissy~Owl Me! 07:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I'm apparently bad at cards. xD Fixing~ Giphy I put some gifs on the Lupescu boys pages. If you want them too. I uploaded 3 Sorin gifs. This one and This one this one too but it is a little one. Belle Linda 07:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Our RP I almost forgot about it! Super sorry! I posted. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 01:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to ask if this is cool... I made Shannon the chief Reporter for the school newspaper (Liv allowed me to make Kat the director, so there's that...) So, I hope that's OK? If it's not I can change it. Lissy~Owl Me! 23:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Lissy~Owl Me! 00:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) The Krazy Kutės I noticed you made Arthur Raikkonen the other day but deleted him, are you still gonna make a char for the Krazy Kutės? Post & Chat. I posted on Cristi & Ecaterina's house, and chat is working now so come on? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 20:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Accio! You've been summoned. Chat! Lissy~Owl Me! 00:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Good timing/Wiki tricks I am going to reload before I just think that my browser is fooling me again. :P Kirá (talk) 08:06, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hooligan Hall I liked the idea of all of the Kutes being able to RP whenever-ish. This is where they can do that, in clusters or large groups (Alfe & Loosh or Alfe and Jes? *hint hint*), even outsiders because Kutes are accepting like that. Krazy Hall If you have a different idea in mind for what the place looks like please, please, please let me know. Belle Linda 20:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Are you still around? Belle Linda I once had Liam at DARP <3 I wanted to use Zayn but Niall looks more like a Jure. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Still around? See title. K? Thanx. Bai! :P Kirá (talk) C'mon We wanna rp, come back. We need Emelia too. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 20:57, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kova and Emelia Post? I'm really excited about the two of them being friends. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 00:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The newest Kogălniceanu & things Okay, so Emma's going to make Cristi & Eca's little sister Luminita (3 of them now survived XD), and Eca now has a new hobby. Archery. Gif for in muggle combat class XD. It's so that she's more like Cristi, I guess? Okay adios :3 Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 15:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Song I know their song is Alice of Human Sacrifice, but I keep hearing other songs that remind me of them. Like Embers by "Just Jack" (Through all of the devilish things we do…We are all embers from the same fire) and "Team" by Lorde (Dancin' around the lies we tell…Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things, living in ruins of a palace within my dreams. And you know, we're on each other's team…And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive) -R.A.B. 00:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Posted! Posted on Lila. GoldenGail3 (talk) 22:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :) Just saw T F I O S. I can fangirl with you tomorrow if you want. -R.A.B. 05:15, June 8, 2014 (UTC) : Also, I think this is cute. -R.A.B. 05:44, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Cliqueless? I love the idea of the cliqueless, but it makes all this grey area. Are Sienna and Luule a clique? Are Franci and Ali? Are the Lupescus, their girlfriends, Mik, and Rik? I feel that Sorin, Stelin, Fane, Kat, Bianka, Mik, and Rik are, but what do you call them? "Lupescus and others"? And Sienna, Lulu, Franci and Ali bring up the question, "Is 2 best friends a clique? Or is it just 2 best friends?" 3 is, like the Hexteria, but is 2? I think these vaguer, less well organized ones, are some of the most fascinating, but how do you categorize them? -R.A.B. 00:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : Are they like a half-breed and similar clique? -R.A.B. 00:50, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Chars Is this a complete and accurate list? -R.A.B. 03:03, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Cards I found this amazing index of card symbols but mostly they just show up as a rectangle with symbols inside it since most computers don't have the character set needed for it. -R.A.B. 03:56, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Madeline Omg. Madeline is my acutal middle name. -R.A.B. 23:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC) GM I'd be willing to GM. http://www.random.org/lists/ is good, you can just type everyone's name and then take the randomized list and chop it into segments of two. For example, I just did it with the RSVP list, and got: Dominik & Rin, Apollinariya & Alexei, Emelia & Ileana, Freya & Valeriya, Luca & Shannon, Alfred & Sorin. Another few tries got me: Emelia & Sorin, Valeriya & Freya, Ileana & Apollinariya, Alfred & Dominik, Alexei & Luca, Rin & Shannon. -R.A.B. 02:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Party A) the general internet is refusing to work on my pc, and b) Uncle Soap's making Siegmund Losnedahl, so would he be invited because his sister is? Also, I know he hasn't got a page, but Lera has another brother, Afanasy, so I'm going to add him to the 'going' list, ja? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 10:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Band So, I've created the band , feel free to check them over Ghosts? I'm making a ghost character named Benedikt (the Eyes of EESM, telling students what their professors are up to) and wondering if it's allowed. BTW, if it is allowed, do you think that Brenna could've been the one who killed him? Physically, Benedikt would be seventeen, but actually he'd be around Brenna's age. I'm thinking that he could've been the murder that made a name for her, what do you think? (How old is Brenna anyway?) LittleRedCrazyHood 10:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Alex and Mailys? North Storage Room You posted here as Alex and I hope you don't mind if I join you as with Mailys Deniau. They are in the same house and year, it was too perfect an RP-tunity to pass up. :P If you were waiting for someone else please, please, please just delete my post. No hard feelings. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 05:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I FOUND A MODEL FOR YOUNG NARCISA Marina Diamandis with dark hair :P - Creme ideas~ CHAT Oricum frigul nu m-a deranjat niciodată~ 09:21, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat? :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 10:13, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Notice EESM's new term starts on Wednesday. IC, the train is on the weekend of August 28th and 29th and classes start on Monday, August 30th. OOC, the train is open now and the school aspects of term start on Wednesday, July 30th. Please remember to age characters up a year, unless you're OOC holding them back a year. We look forward to the next school year and hope you share our enthusiasm. -Rabbitty, the Calendar Keeper (owl me your questions and concerns) Aces I hate to say this, but since Jojo is gone and we can't change that, at any point do you think we should give the suit of Spades to Nayden? -R.A.B. 02:39, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! I'm back from London :) Come to DARP! But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 13:25, August 22, 2014 (UTC) DARP Chat I'm fangirling over Yuzuru and other things and I need you ALSO HE DID IT HE DID THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE AND SO DID I AND I LOVE THIS FANDOM BECAUSE THERE'S ALREADY GIFS OF IT AND HE DIDN'T REALLY EVEN REACT AND ASDFGHJKL All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 17:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Post So, wikia's being a dick and isn't letting me onto any chats, so I'm letting you know, it's your post :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 20:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I'm also on DARP's Chatzy. I'm back! Back on Chatzy :D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 21:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) RP? Let's make Kova the happiest girl in the entire world, huh? Time for her to meet Brenna! Yaaas! LittleRedCrazyHood 08:42, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? Maybe? Amory and Paulien? Madeyefire (talk) 00:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Rp? Hey Kat and Lilly, could we rp the Aces in Nayden's room? I think they need to sit down and talk, in light of recent events. -R.A.B. 03:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I've been reading this short story that Sarah Maas wrote And: "Nehemia let out an appreciative whistle from where she was sprawled on the divan. “The Captain won’t know what to do with himself.” "Celaena shot her a glare over a shoulder. “He’s not my concern.” Though she could almost imagine Chaol’s face at the sight of the gown: tight-lipped, wide-eyed, a bit confounded and more than a bit angry. She could almost hear him, too, the claims he’d make about the King’s Champion spending such exorbitant sums on little more than scraps of cloth, the reputation she had to uphold now that she was employed by the king… Oh, she should buy the dress, if only to piss Chaol off." Oh, Chaol XD All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 21:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) The rp we spoke of rping Your post :) -R.A.B. 13:55, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Disappearing Act I'LL BE THE ONEEEE IF YOU WANT ME TOOOO. *clears throat* Anywayyyy, I had to leave super abruptly all of a sudden for school and I didn't close chat so every time someone in my family opened my laptop I sort of rejoined chat accidentally. >.< NO IT WASN'T LUKE OMG YOU GUYS HE HAS SCHOOL TOO YOU KNOW. (But yeah. If I ever leave chat all of a sudden, compute the time and if it's a school day and it's around 6:40AM or after then I'm probably gonneeee.) LittleRedCrazyHood 10:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Ileana's story (I told you I was writing one, right?) Ok so I know this is really out of the blue and random and stuff, but there's something I want to show you. And I want to ramble on about it for a while before I actually get to the story itself, but I also want to show Beth, Ellie, Red, and Lissy, so I'm just going to make a forum out of it and link you to that forum. -Rab, 16:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Oh and I though you might appreciate the songs that fit with it, so here are the ones I remember. I'm sure I've already told you about half of them in PM, but I can't remember which ones now. :*"Explosions" by Ellie Goulding :*"I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston :*"I Almost Do" by Taylor Swift :*"Come In With The Rain" by Taylor Swift :*"Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis :*"Like Real People Do" by Hozier :*"Drink With Me" by Les Misérables :*"Hello" by Adele :*"When All Is Said and Done" by ABBA :*"Knowing Me, Knowing You" by ABBA :*"Team" by Lorde :*"Royals" by Lorde :I especially think "Come In With The Rain" by Taylor Swift, and "Explosions" by Ellie Goulding, really speak to Ileana's feelings on Emelia. (Well, "Explosions" is actually — from Ileana's perspective — from Emelia's perspective. That is, Ileana thinks of it as Emelia singing to her.)